


My Name is Oh Sehun

by daelightsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Humour?, Luhan is a terrible wingman, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minseok is a sex addiction counselor, Sex Addiction, Sexual Inexperience, Swearing, blind date?, but not really, kinda angsty?, mentions of cheating, so are baekhyun and jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelightsunshine/pseuds/daelightsunshine
Summary: “Hi, my name is Oh Sehun and I’m a sex addict.”Confession was the first step to tackling addiction, Sehun was too busy playing with his fingers and avoiding the gaze of wide eyes and plump lips to care. It was ironic really. Neither of them had anything important to declare in the first place.





	My Name is Oh Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea what addiction sessions are like so I apologise for inaccuracies. Also no offence intended etc.
> 
> Also I wrote this after watching Blades of Glory at like 3 in the morning so

“Hi, my name is Oh Sehun and I’m a sex addict.”

Luhan squealed slightly on the bed when Sehun scrunched up his face and hid it in his hands out of embarrassment. He kicked his legs off the bed and hopped over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders trying not to giggle in his ear.

“Luhan this plan is shit.” Sehun murmured from behind his hands, bumping his head into Luhan’s chest and patted at his face. Luhan snorted and flung himself backwards onto the bed, playing with his fingers thoughtfully.

“Probably,” Sehun peeked through his fingers and eventually let his hands slump into his lap once he deemed his face pale enough. “After all it was Baekhyun that told me about it-“

“Exactly! That’s exactly why this plan is shit, Baekhyun told you about it, why would you do anything he says?” Sehun stood up, his long limbs flailing around in panicked exasperation at the thought of trusting Byun Baekhyun.

“However,” Luhan continued, holding one finger in the air whilst the other scrolled through his phone. “He has a point. After all that’s how he met Jongdae and they’ve been together for, like ever.”

“They’ve been together for like 4 months but whatever.” Sehun muttered, Luhan either didn’t seem to notice, or to care.

“And another thing, it’ll be good for you so do it. Also, if all else fails you could get a good fuck out of it, or at least that’s what Baekhyun said.”

“I don’t want a ‘good fuck! You really need to stop hanging out with him, he’s a bad influence on you.” Sehun sighed and attempted to think it over. “When even is it?”

“Tonight. So go get dressed buddy boy, I’ll drive.”

Sehun sighed, exasperated. “I don’t like the new you.”

“That’s a shame.”

 

The building was as seedy as expected and Sehun wondered what the etiquette of addiction sessions were. Considering if being early made you look too eager, which was surely the point of attending. Luhan pulled into the nearest available parking space attempting to judge where to stop from the barely there markers.

“I don’t wanna go.” Sehun slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Luhan to avoid his furrowed eyebrows and pout disappearing.

“I didn’t drive you out here for you to bail on this. You’ve got nothing to lose and if it does go wrong it makes a great party story. Now, Go get em’ tiger.”

“Don’t call me that.” Begrudgingly he stepped out of the car, and shuffled as quickly as he could towards the door, holding onto the sides of his hood to comfort his embarrassment.

He threw himself through the door with the sudden burst of go big or go home confidence within him and strode into the room until he melted into the closest seat possible. Only half of the seats within the circle were occupied and as soon as one of the other people glanced up at him his anxiety crept up on him and his arms wrapped around himself protectively. The session leader was sat in the middle of the circle on his phone, his black hair was pushed back and his white shirt pulled tight over his muscles. Sehun noted that the instructor was the youngest after himself since everyone else within the room was easily over thirty, only making him feel more out of place.

He allowed himself to ogle the man to distract himself from the discomfort he felt as more people filed through the door. It was clear that some, if not most, were regulars to the session as the noise level rose to a suffocating point as Sehun found himself surrounded by chatter about how people were doing and how their weeks went.

He watched the instructor switch his phone off, crack his neck and with a sigh and clapped his hands together.

“Good evening everyone.” He stood up and addressed the group, turning around to smile at everyone. When he noticed Sehun’s hunched position, he winked. “It’s nice to see familiar faces and new faces as we all know that the first step to tackling an addiction is to be honest and talk about it.”

The door creaked open and Sehun dragged his eyes towards it along with the rest of the room. Three boys entered the room arguing, Sehun recognised the familiar giggling of two of them.

“Hi Mr Kim, sorry we’re late.” Baekhyun grinned, he had a hand gripped tightly around the third boy.

“Well, actually we’re not staying,” Jongdae chimed in, pulling hard on the other arm of the other boy. “But this one is.”

Sehun glanced at the three of them, and then back at the instructor. The third boy was leaning back and attempting to pull his arms out of their grip and bolt. His face was a cocktail of disgruntled terror and he was even smaller than the other two.

“Go on Kyungsoo, I told you it would be fine now go and sit over there and we’ll pick you up in half an hour when you’re finished.” Jongdae muttered, now pushing him into the room and directing him to the chair.

Sehun found himself uncrossing his arms and sitting up straighter when he was pushed into the chair opposite him. His gaze fixated on the floor to avoid eye contact with the new arrival to attempt to look disinterested and mysterious whilst watching him through his peripheral vision.

Baekhyun and Jongdae left in a fit of hushed giggles and the room’s attention was brought back to the instructor and the anticipated session.

“Now, as always we’ll go around the room and introduce ourselves to the group. So if you didn’t know, my name is Kim Minseok and I was a sex addict.” He gestured to the room closest to him to start and the introductions gradually travelled around the room like a Mexican wave.

Sehun zoned out of the repetitive greetings, finding himself relaxing in his seat as he resigned to the fact that he couldn’t leave now and he might as well go along with it. He furrowed his brows with the realisation that maybe it wasn’t a coincidence that Baekhyun had showed up, dragging his own victim into his great idea after Luhan had done the same to him.

“Hi,” Sehun looked up to spot said victim speaking. His clear discomfort and lack of understanding showing through his stutter. Sehun thought it was cute. “My name is Do Kyungsoo, and I’m a sex addict?”

“Now is that a statement or a question?” Minseok asked, stepping towards Kyungsoo with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay this is a safe space you can be honest with all of us here.” An agreeing murmur resonated around the room along with a synchronised nod from the over thirties. “It’s important that you acknowledge why you’re friends brought you here.”

“Statement then.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, but Sehun could see that he was internally cursing his so called ‘friends’. When Minseok moved on to the next person in the circle, Kyungsoo released the breath he’d been holding and let his eyes travel to meet Sehun’s. He raised his eyebrow slowly at the shy twitch of a smile Sehun attempted to give him and focused his eyes on one of the wall displays.

Sehun began to play with his fingers and chose to look at the dirt on his shoes, making the decision to avoid interaction with any of the other people at the session besides when he was forced.

“And you are?” Minseok asked, standing right in front of him with a slight smirk, fully aware of how Sehun felt.

“Oh, well, my name is Oh Sehun,” He shuffled upwards in his seat and straightened his spine, glancing over at Kyungsoo with a challenging stare, coupled with his own eyebrow dance. “And I’m a sex addict.”

For some reason, he expected more of a reaction to his bold statement than a short and scattered applause before Minseok moved on to the person next to him. He deflated in his seat and pouted when he noticed Kyungsoo snort at him, folding his arms as dramatically as possible, continuing his inspection of his shoes.

Sehun quickly discovered that the session would switch to personal questions involving context and background information about why they were addicted to sex. He desperately tried to remember any of the tips he’d payed attention to in the improvisation class Luhan had dragged him to once but came up short.

He couldn’t come up with a story too absurd or emotional as he couldn’t cry on demand unless being stabbed in the thigh by a safety pin, another of Luhan’s experiments that he pinned on his drama project. His anxiety was heightened and the stakes were raised when Minseok began to ask people randomly instead of following the order of the circle.

“So, Sehun, when did you first discover you were addicted to sex?” Minseok asked, pushing his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, anticipating Sehun’s spluttering.

“I don’t know really?” He tried, racking his brain for any ideas but only being reminded of that one ex that he hated. He’d go with it. “I guess it was when I was dating this guy and he was a massive jerk right, cheated on me the whole shebang y’know,” He found it increasingly difficult to ignore his audience whilst fabricating a story to replace the truth that when he actually found out about his cheating ex he cried for a week in Luhan’s apartment until he ended up crying with him and they skipped work and got fired.

“Well I decided to, um, get revenge and ended up sleeping with a bunch of people, men and woman and now I just can’t get enough of it.” His eyebrows drooped in uncertainty as he glanced around the room, trying to gauge on if it was believable. Kyungsoo cocked his head slightly in concern when Sehun looked at him, opening his mouth slightly as if to say something.

Sehun felt dizzy in the heat of the room, his ex in the back of his mind and his eyes on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“It’s okay,” Minseok crouched slightly and looked around the room, “lots of us have had sex out of revenge, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Sehun almost wanted to laugh at them all, but that would have been inappropriate and Minseok had already moved on to talk about some experience he’d had in the past with an ex which developed into a discussion about the morals of adultery if you were addicted to sex.

Kyungsoo continued to watch Sehun as he fidgeted in his chair whilst the chatter once again ramped up into stories of past escapades. He noticed how he would tug on the strings of his hoodie when he was nervous, run his fingers through his hair when asked a question and would pretend to check his nails to distract himself. Kyungsoo wondered what habits he had himself besides pushing his glasses up his nose if he was wearing them and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater or a nearby blanket.

He decided, subconsciously, that he’d like nothing more than to find out what those habits were.

Sehun could feel Kyungsoo eyes on him, and he quickly grew accustomed to meeting them whenever he looked up, or his thick voice whenever he made up his own bullshit story in answer to a question. There was an unspoken understanding between them due to their stich up which scared Sehun more than the questions Minseok asked or the sudden realisation that the woman on the other side of the circle was in fact his old professor and that was the reason she had looked so familiar.

“Right,” Minseok clapped his hands together once more and stood in front of his chair. “That concludes this session, if you have any questions feel free to talk to me at the end. The next session will be at nine on Wednesday, don’t be late,” He shot a pointed look Kyungsoo’s way which travelled across towards Sehun.  “Now, what are we?”

“Sex addicts.” The room chimed back disinterested, most people clearly eager to leave, Sehun murmured along halfway through before giving up and standing.

He stretched his arms out and checked his phone for a text from Luhan, telling him to hurry up when nothing came up, and walked towards the door, trying to avoid contact with anyone. Kyungsoo watched him leave on his long legs and considered chasing after him but decided that it would be weird to do so, he’d just have to ask Baekhyun or Jongdae about him after strangling them.

Sehun waited in the parking lot around the corner in the shadow of the building for Luhan’s dirt covered car to roll around and honk at him. Footsteps on gravel pulled his attention towards the counsellor who had pulled out a cigarette and was walking towards him whilst lighting it.

“Ah Sehun, there you are.” He smiled, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to blow smoke into the cool night air whilst shoving his purple lighter into his pocket. He leant against the wall next to Sehun and didn’t say anything for a moment, shuffling his shoulders higher and flicking ash onto the ground. “Why did you come tonight?”

Minseok glanced at him, the combination of the streetlight and the orange of the cigarette between his lips shined soft across his face and sparkled in his eyes. Sehun considered telling him the truth of how his supposed best friend set him up and sent him in the hopes to meet new guys from a different sexual world, but settled for a shrug instead as he slumped back against the wall.

“Whatever,” Minseok smiled, dropping his cigarette and pressing it into the gravel with the ball of his foot. “I can spot a virgin when I see one, see you later alligator.”

He smirked as he left, puffing a small amount of smoke into Sehun’s face and pushing his hair back. He walked into the parking lot towards his car to meet the man leaning against it. Sehun watched long enough to see Minseok press the other against the car door, rest his hands against the others waist and aggressively lean in to sick his tongue down their throat. He briefly wondered how qualified Minseok actually was to instruct a class on how to overcome sex addiction.

He pulled his phone out to send a third demanding text to Luhan and walked back around to the front of the building. Only a few cars remained as people had brief conversations before driving home, Kyungsoo was sat on the step hissing down his phone. Sehun looked curiously as Kyungsoo banged his phone against his forehead and looked wearingly up at the stars, only noticing Sehun when he sat down next to him.

“So,” Sehun started, attempting to pull them out of the silence. “You’re not really a sex addict right?”

“Would it matter if I was?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyebrow once again raising to the challenge, waiting until Sehun looked panicked enough to start stuttering some nonsense before continuing. “But no, I am not. Baekhyun and Jongdae set me up the fuckers. Said something about it being a good way of meeting people.”

“Yeah that’s what Luhan told me.” Sehun replied, watching the leaves fall from the trees onto the sidewalk.

“Wait, so you’re not a sex addict?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, grinning softly in the evening glow, laughing quietly when Sehun snorted.

“How could you tell?” Sehun smiled back until the other looked back at the stars. “No, I am not a sex addict, far from it really.”

“How do you mean?” Kyungsoo’s features had softened from the stoic expression Sehun had grown used to and he found that he had to look away.

“Well, I –“ He pulled on his hoodie and let his hands fall into his lap so he could hold his index finger and pull it into his sleeve.

Kyungsoo blinked at him and smiled, moving to reach out and pull Sehun’s hand into his own but decided against it. “It’s okay,” Kyungsoo looked down at his own fingers and scrunched them together. “I haven’t either.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked defensively, as if being accused of a crime he didn’t commit.

“I heard Minseok talking to you dummy. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly, and Sehun relaxed slightly, his hold on his finger loosening. “So was it all a lie? Your story anyway?”

He looked back towards the road and leant on his elbows, shuffling slightly closer towards Kyungsoo. “Partly, I still had an asshole of a cheating ex but that’s where it ends.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly and Sehun sighed. “He did it because I wasn’t, y’know, ready. It was a shit relationship anyway looking back.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak when the headlights of two cars flashed over them and pulled into the parking lot, horns honking and music blaring. Sehun stood up first and offered his hand to help Kyungsoo up before shoving them into the pockets of his jacket. When stood, he noticed the wind nipping at his face and the chill in his feet, he had felt much warmer sat beside Kyungsoo.

“Right,” Sehun smiled as they walked towards the cars, “See you next week on Wednesday at nine then, we gotta talk about our sex addictions more or else we’ll never get over them.”

“It’s a date,” Kyungsoo grinned back, “We’ll have to keep in touch anyway I’ll need help hiding two bodies.”

“Make that three,” Sehun chuckled, curling his fingers around the door handle. Luhan honked his horn again and shouted at him to get in, giving Kyungsoo an angelic smile. “See you later Kyungsoo.”

He waved and swung the door open, settling into the inviting warmth of Luhan’s car and the smell of take-out in the back seat. A finger tapped against his window and he rolled it down, turning in his seat to face Kyungsoo, holding onto the inside of door.

Kyungsoo leant in through the window and pressed his lips against Sehun’s, shy and slow. Sehun pulled away for a moment, breathing a cold puff of air against Kyungsoo’s lips before moving closer again. His hand moved from the windowsill to gently hold Kyungsoo’s cheek as they kissed softly, ignoring Luhan’s gasp and the muffled cheers from the other car.

“Goodnight Sehun.” Kyungsoo whispered against him and pulled away, a shy smile tugging at his features and brightening his eyes. Sehun watched him walk across to the other car, the soft sound of gravel under his feet, before closing the window and turning to face Luhan.

“You’re an asshole by the way.” He muttered as Luhan held his face in his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah but I was right wasn’t I! Can I at least say I told you so?”

“No you cannot. Now drive me home like you said you would and shut up.” Sehun crossed his arms grumpily, when Luhan began to reverse out of the parking lot after Jongdae.

Luhan glanced at Sehun out of the corner of his eye, catching him brushing his fingers over his lips and smiling to himself.

“Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the real question is who Minseok's boyfriend was tbh


End file.
